The cake is a lie (english)
by BlueEyed94
Summary: Tibor wanted to kill him, Julius knows it for sure. But why? Who is behind the project, which has trained his older brother? Delilah and Julius have never expected that they will have to deal with the real enemy after the destruction of the zero-list. An enemy that even Tibor could not defeat.
1. the cake is a lie

Scarlett never saw cool Al that upset. And she knows him since a long time. Very long. Moreover the current situation seems less suitable for each other agent to run with wild hand gestures and a new hole in his beloved dressing gown in the office up and down. Went he crazy in captivity? No. Went he due to the zero-list haywire? No. Went he crazy when his favorite pizzeria had to be closed due to health concerns? Actually, yes, but that's understandable. What's the reason this time? The zero-list is in a safe place and Tibor behind bars. And here's the rub ...  
"What's the boy thinking? Okay, he had a difficult childhood but does he really had to turn like this? What was he on in the last few years? «  
It is the ninth time that Al goes around his desk , remains short standing at the window and looks out , only to devote himself for a few seconds his Rubik's Cube . "I don't know, Al . But it does indeed not seem as if he wants to tell us . "  
Scarlett disseizes Al of the cube before he again despairs of the colored rows and pops that thing frustrated on the table. "When I saw him the last time he was still a nearly normal teenager and not a super- intelligent super agent who wants to kill us . Even Julius , man! I don't know what you have to smoke to understand Tibor's action , and I doubt that I want to try it! "  
Scarlett understands his excitement very well , although she is - which is externally unusually- far more relaxed than Al .  
"I guess it's hard to understand, but I doubt that he is crazy or evil. "  
Al has also thought many times , but doesn't seem to be convinced.  
"Are you sure? I mean genius and insanity are brothers and in this case it could be literally! Maybe Tibor has become really mad in the last few years and we just don't know why. "  
"We don't know why? With seventeen he has experienced one of the worst things that can happen to a young agent and as a reward he was frazzled out, including by his parents and you, Al . " The accusation in Scarlett's voice can be heard clearly , even though she tries to stay as factual as possible. It's not the time to reproach.  
"Yeah I know and I still have feelings of guilt. But why go after his own brother? Julius didn't even know about Tibor, man! "  
Thoughtful Scarlett starts the computer. As always, she stirs on the almost ancient monitor which Al loves so much but now other things are more important. Al is right, his entire behavior doesn't fit with Tibor, even though he obviously hates his entire family. There have to be any information about him but again Al interrupts her thoughts.  
"Wait a minute: Basically Tibor hasn't even tried to kill Julius,right? Several times he had the opportunity to kill Delilah and Julius but he hasn't done it. "  
"That's also my point. But why he wanted to return to the past ? I can't imagine that he just wanted to kill Julius as a child, he isn't this mad . In addition he is clever , he should know that you can't kill in the past, resulting in the presence obviously still alive. "  
"How should he know? Even we didn't know what is actually possible with the zero list and what is not. "  
Scarlett is a small puff of itself. »How should it work? A huge hole that devours the present Julius? We are not the Men in black, even if we look like them. It would have been far too dangerous. He also had to kill Delilah and Julius in the presence as he knew they wouldn't be useful but dangerous. He doesn't like going to risk. "  
Something tells Al that Scarlett thus has a point . It is an act of revenge, but to whom? Perhaps he would have Delilah and Julius killed if they would be too dangerous ?  
No, Julius isn't just any agent, but his little brother, and even if Tibor wanted to manipulate him: The fact that he also calls him brother already shows that he always thought of him as such, albeit in a hateful way.  
And siblings are never indifferent.  
Julius on his side? Maybe, but he knows that his little brother would never leave Delilah or the academy. Besides, it wouldn't make sense if he would only pull him to his side and then kill him.  
If he would just talk!  
Instead he sits day by day with the same inscrutable expression in his cell, and speaks no word, except this short "thank you" when the poor warden gives him his food.  
At some point, Al couldn't bear this sight and gave Tibor in the hope that he would not turn out to be a super-MacGyver imitation and tinker it a bomb out of pen and paper.  
And indeed: He moved! Thus, Al has won the bet against an agent that even Tibor can't sleep with open eyes and still lives, but this little success was unfortunately not permanent: only a short sentence this guy has written, and despite hours of brooding noone understands the meaning of it.  
The cake is a lie.  
What the hell does he mean?  
Is he hungry? Does he really want tell them something or did he just played too much portal? Or smoked to much weed? Or maybe a bit of all?  
Or he just allowed himself a joke. Very strange sense of humor, especially when you're sitting in a five by four meter cell and has apparently forbidden even to show any emotions.  
Some agents are still having the opinion that proper pat on the back of the head á la Batman -meets- Joker -in- the - prison cell causes miracles, but this bird doesn't sing, Al would bet his dressing gown . Even Robinson have the same opinion , and Robinson and Al are not even then agree , if you ask them how much is one plus one.  
Robinson this clever idiot has somehow managed to convince the headquarters that he just helped Tibor to comprehend and stop him .  
Tell it to the marines!  
Unfortunately, the people of the headquarters seems to be crazy and to the chagrin of Al Robinson got his old job back after one month.  
What is missing is the merit mark. Oh that's right , the official registration is in one week, because Robinson was so brave.  
Anyway, now it's not the time to get upset about Robinson. No, this time the other clever idiot is number one issue .  
Again.  
Why Al has this strange feeling that the whole thing isn't over yet ? Oh right, the mix of Terminator and Pumuckl has hinted something during one of his rare chats.  
Does he still has an ace up his sleeve , though the zero-list was destroyed ? But if Al hasn't completely lost his knowledge of human nature during the six-month imprisonment in a high security track of the secret prison in Tibet Chevalier looked pretty worried.  
Why Tibor worries and about what?  
And again, Al has great desire to slip something into Julius big brothers food to make him talk.  
And Robinson knows or rather says nothing.  
It's obvious to them how to deal with Tibor , even if they don't like this way . Finally Scarlett dares to call a spade a spade. " Al, we both know who can bring Tibor to speak. Although it is risky: Julius has to speak with his brother , or Tibor will be the least evil. "


	2. short vacation

With powerfull strokes Julius drives the next wave. Although he surfs since childhood, the feeling when he jumps on his board is always amazing. Nevertheless, as perfect as today it has never been. For two weeks he and Delilah enjoying their first real vacation after the story with the zero-list, for three months, they are officially a couple. Even though it's their last day off: It's just perfect. Okay, Delilah is trying for two days to get him to pack, but this wave is him surely be granted, isn't it? But this very angry look from her as she stands there on the beach. Typical Delilah, always plan everything in advance. Their flight is not until in half an hour ...  
"I can't believe that you just need five minutes to get changes and to pack your things. It took me almost four days and still have the feeling that I have forgotten something."  
Slightly annoyed looks Delilah from the window of the airplane . Of course she has forgotten something, her flip flops are still determined before the sauna.  
"Well, I haven't forgotten anything . I'm just working best under time pressure." Happy about his little victory, Julius relaxes into his seat while Delilah is working on the laptop. "Yes, I know. Can you give me the mouse please? "  
Spoke too soon .  
"The hotel cat has eaten it?«  
»Cats normally don't eat wireless mice , you know that, darling. Maybe you know where she might be? "  
Game over . Once Delilah calls him 'darling' she knows very well that he screwed up something. That was already the case she stumbled one or two... okay already stumbled over seven times about his pizza boxes in the room, and it will remain so forever . Her voice can still sound so honeyed - now there are treating.  
"Ok, it might be that I let it on the bed. "  
"And what's the mouse buisness there?"  
"Searrch me! Maybe we let be accidentally cyber-cheese behind."  
»Julius ..."  
»Ok I've forgotten, but at least I've paid for. I'm twenty, and you still fuss over me! "  
Oh no, wrong answer.  
"I wonder why! You have finally ..."  
At Julius luck announces the sweet stewardess with the slight overbite just in this moment that they start to landing and all passengers should buckle up. Perfect timing again. Slowly he can make friends with the public air resources.  
Like Julius has expected, with the flight and the dispute ended, but neither he nor his partner expected whats awaits them at the academy. Although it was them aware that Al probably sends them immediately after their short vacation directly on the next mission, that the agent she comes over falls literally with the new contract for his charges, however, surprising. And even though the job seems to be quite harmless, he is one of two pure hell. The instructions are simple: "Delilah, Julius! Luckily you're back! All toilets are clogged and Nosey is with Zoe on a mission, could you play plumber? Oh and then you have me out looking for some information about Tibor. He wasn't just afte the zero list. I mean that you have talk to your brother, Julius. "


	3. unpleasant mission

Never!

Al can't ask him for that! The 'toilet mission' was a joke, but talking to Tibor ? Didn't Julius made abundantly clear that he would have absolutely nothing to do with his brother? He is behind bars, and that's a good thing!

He manipulates, he lies, he threatens people ...

"And yet he is your brother."

Did he think loudly?

Ashamed, he's facing up Scarlett who apparently been watching him the whole time .

"So what? Ever thought that he was trying to kill me? "

Why she looks so sad? Or worried? Is she disappointed because he refuses a mission?

They can't expect it from him!

Also Delilah agrees in his opinion, but why she is next to Scarlett now?

» What are you afraid of, kiddo? He knows more than he wants to admit, to be exact he tells us absolutely nothing."

"And you actualy think that I could get something out of him? Besides, what's do we still have to know? The zero-list is destroyed and he is in prison, the rest doesn't matter. "

Delilah can't believe what their partner has just said. " It doesn't matter ? Don't you want to know why he supposedly tried to kill you? And if there a just person who could learn more about him then it's you, Julius . "

Is even Delilah already crazy? What do they actually still require of him? And Scarlett smiles satisfied. Luckily she goes, otherwise Julius would freak out again.

"What's the point of that? Why do you all want me to speak with Tibor?"

Delilah sighs , then sits down next to her partner on the huge bed.

"Have you ever looked at him since he is locked up?"

Caught of guard.

"Not really, why?"

"He speaks to no one a word and he seems to be anxious about something. I've seen it, Julius . When Tibor worries there are problems. And he is your brother. Someone who is related to you can't be abysmally evil after all. "

What's Delilah saying?

"You have seen him ?"

"Yes , Al goes over every day and I should come along. We haven't spoken with Tibor and he probably doesn't even know that we were there."

Oh great , how she always manages to make him feel guilty? Delilah saw Tibor and Julius wasn't even think about his own brother? Damn!

"And you don't mean seriously that in him something is still positive , right? Maybe he was a nice guy, but now he's definitely not! "

"I'm the last person who would trust him something positive. At least he's thanking the guards if he gets food."

How absurd it sounds , but Julius has to laugh at this idea . Tibor says please and thank you, he can't believe it!

"Ok, a step forward. Nevertheless, I hardly think I should just show up in his cell. And we don't know anybody who might know more about Tibor.

But they know one person. At least Delilah knows someone , and he was recently released from the custody of the intelligence service. Typically, everybody who fights against the enemy is a friend.

"I know you don't like the idea but what about Maximilian ? He seems to know Tibor better and I know where we can find him. "


	4. coffee with the enemy

Delilah was right: Julius doesn't like the idea to speak with Maximilian, but it is still better than to confront directly his brother. At Julius chagrin they no hour later begin the search for Max , if you can call it a search at all : Delilahs information on whereabouts of Maximilian proved to be correct , but really surprising is rather the welcome that awaits them .  
"Well you certaintly took your time . I expected you several months ago. " Perplexed Julius looks at his partner . Both have expected an escape attempt or a fight with the ex- agent , but never with the fact that he let them into his apartment instantly. Is he willing to answer them questions ? Or is it again a trap? "I hope you don't have tranquilizer darts with you,I was in hospital for over a week because of an overdose. "  
"We just want to ask a few questions , Max "  
"I suppose it's about your brother. "  
"And you will help us or not? " Delilah eyes the former agent suspiciously. Can they trust him at all?  
"I'll tell you everything I can and I'm allowed to. It will take a while, so sit down . "  
Max disappears shortly into the next room which seems to be the kitchen. Carefully, Delilah and Julius look around the apartment : A computer is right next to the kitchen door , a black sofa and a chair are middle of the room , next to the TV is a shelf with a considerable collection of books and video games. In one corner is still a large aquarium with several fishes, but are otherwise up to a few pictures hardly personal items to see .  
No decoration, no plants . The apartment is simple but surprisingly large.  
A few minutes later Max returns with three cups hot coffee back in the living room . His appearance and his apparent hospitality are getting used to: Unlike their first meeting he isn't wearing a suit this time but a simple black sweater and jeans. Well, what former agent would running around in his work clothes when he was fired long ago ?  
»Let me get this straight.: I didn't want to hurt anybody and was never interested in the zero - list, I just wanted Tibor . I'm sorry that I therefore had to abuse your trust, Delilah . "  
" That doesn't matter today. How do you know my brother and what do you know about him? "  
"Did Tibor told you nothing ? "  
" Why should he? He was too busy trying to kill us . "  
Max 's eyes widen in shock . » kill you Julius? Never! "  
"Of course he wanted to ! He traveled back to the past with the zero - list and wanted to kill Delilah first. "  
Maximilian relaxes a little, even though none of the others know why .  
"You can't kill anybody with the zero - list and Tibor knew about it. As I know im he would never kill his little brother. "  
"You knew that the zero - list works and didn't say anything? And how do you know that you can't change the past ? "  
Max tries as much as possible not to let his impatience note. In his opinion the useless questions distract too much from the real issue nevertheless he remains polite . "The story with the zero - list was an open secret in te project , Delilah. Do you really think Tibor would risk his entire existence to a cause in which he doesn't exactly know that it works ?"  
"But he hasn't managed to change anything in the past , so all the action was but in vain. "  
Maximilian drinks a sip from his cup before he's answering .  
"Certainly it wasn't in vain, but it shouldn't be used to get rid of you. "  
"What makes you so sure of it ? Tibor himself has said it to me! "  
Delilah keeps Julius firmly, otherwise he would probably attack Max in rage. For a moment he looks the younger agent over, then he says, " I know your brother, he is out for revenge but he could never kill his little brother."  
"Then you just don't know him well enough!" Maximilian doesn't seem to be impressed that Julius has broken down the handle of his cup in his rage.  
"What do you think why I know him? Are you actually aware of that Tibor and I have been trained in the project since childhood ? A few years ago we were still friends! I still can't believe that he overrun."  
Something in Maximilian's words seems to make a difference in Julius because his initial rage and anger gives way to incredulity and surprise. "You were friends ? Then why did you tried to eliminate him? "  
Max hesitates with the answer, he doesn't know how much he may reveal . " Eight years ago, during his first mission, an accident happened for which he still blames himself for. Usually every mistake is punished directly by the project , but Tibor was one of the best agents . Some of the leaders even seemed to reward him. A few years later,it was suddenly as if the earth had swallowed him up and emerged several months later completely exchanged again . I fear he has joined some instructors."  
"What do you mean he had joined some instructors? We were told that the project was canceled after some of the agents came off the rails . "  
Again these unlearned questions which Max isn't allowed to reply if he would only abide by the basic of his training. But what choice he has?  
"A few agents went to the bad, but only because their instructors have led them. Several instructors were among those who have a particularly keen interest in the zero-list. They manipulated their students and some changed the sides. For some instructors, it was known due to the work of your parents that they are evil, but most were able to escape or were killed before they could reveal their accomplices."  
Delilah ignored that Max apparently knows more about her parents. Something completely different, they do not like about his statement. "What interest had the instructor at the zero-list? I mean if it was known that the use is severely restricted, why they wanted the list then? "  
On this question Maximilian knows no exact answer, or he doesn't want to say what he knows. "I don't know exactly, you'll have to ask Tibor for it. Where is he anyway? Are you still in touch after the destruction of the zero-list?"  
»You can not really name it contact. He is sitting in prison for three months and doesn't say a word. We haven't tried to talk to him yet, but he seems to make about something worry. He has only written down 'the cake is a lie' on a piece of paper. "  
The sentence reminds Max of something, and after a moment's thought, he goes to the shelf with the games collection and attracts one of the countless games out. "If Tibor does worrying about something, it's definitely not good. Do you know the game Portal? There, you will be 'the cake is a lie' often encounter: The promised reward is fictitious and pure game was released in October 2007, just about a year ago. And what do you think: Will Tibor have employed in addition to its efforts to the zero-list as much with computer games that he just quoted a saying from Portal? I don't think so, even though the game is very good. This is a message to you. "  
Julius knows now why the saying sounds so familiar for him, although he has never played the game. "Which reward is meant, why he had to be motivated and of whom?" Maximilian sighs, the endless questions jar on the former agents nerves. "If I knew that we wouldn't have to play guessing. But if he is trying so hard to encrypt the message and isn't talking then he's afraid of something. In your position I would speak quite fast with him. "  
"Before whom he should still be afraid? He is in prison, it couldn't get worse for him. "  
Max glance is getting dark and strongly reminiscent of the days when he and Tibor have hunted through the whole amusement park. "It could. He is a former agent and should arrange for someone the zero- list. Presumably he wants to tell you something about his client, but he can't speak openly. He would be killed instantly when he would trust the wrong person now. The only person he can trust is probably you, Julius."  
The agents are much used, but even for Julius this theory is too absurd to be true. "You can't just kill him, he is guarded around the clock. And why hasn't he told to Al? "  
"If his clients really belong to the project he is as good as dead. Each instructor has his contacts and no one knows who belongs to whom. Al seems to be trustworthy, but after their last meeting they didn't go apart as friends. "  
" No surprise. He has shaved Al a half bald head and kidnapped him, they won't befriend probably never more. "Max kneads his forehead, as if the ignorance of the young agent would cause him headaches.  
"I'm not talking about his action three months ago. Al already knows Tibor since he was a small child, or do you believe that his favorite agents could hide him her first kid?"  
Neither Julius nor Delilah has think about it. Even if his parents would left Tibor directly after birth: Even for an agent a pregnancy is hard to conceal. But why Al never said anything? He was apparently even surprised when he heard of Tibor, wasn't he? Max reads their minds. "I guess Al didn't tell you anything to protect you."  
"So after all Tibor wanted to revenge on me " Do they actually paying attention to him?  
"No, if he would want to kill you you'd be dead long time ago. Killing someone is simple: a bullet , poison or a knife 's enough. And he had plenty of opportunities for that, hadn't he? Also: When I made contact with Delilah I 've assumed that Tibor has already told you everything and wanted to win you over. "  
They could have expected it much earlier. 'I came looking for Tibor and I knew Tibor would be close to you.' Those were Maximilians words in the amusement park. And when he found out that Julius knew nothing about an older brother : 'Look at him. Doesn't he look familiar?A bit like you perhaps?'  
"Tibor assumed that you wanted to kill him and is therefore fled across the park . He didn't know that you were never interested in the zero - list, right? "  
"Of course he didn' everyone was after the zero - list and some are still l today. In other words: If he wanted to distract me, he would have told me who has destroyed the zero-list. Someone who is really obsessed with the imagination to travel through time would have sended the cause to kingdom come immediately in revenge, which as we all know , is not a problem."  
"But he didn't do it." Delilah is thinking about it. That can't be, right? Is it another one of Tibor's tricks? But even if it seems impossible: From this perspective, at least this part of the story can be only one conclusion: "He wanted to protect Julius in front of you."  
Maximilian nods, as if he somehow would need to confirm this suspicion.  
"That's right. As I said: It may be that he had to get rid of you, but I'm talking about simple distractions, and not by killing. And even if he didn't know that he can not kill anyone in the past. Even tibor isn't so sick that he would kill a defenseless child."  
"But he wanted to , namely me. Or how would interpretate the saying: 'How do you feel ceasing to exist, Delilah?'"  
Although she has already experienced far worse off in their lives, to the memory of this situation gets Delilahs hackles up . She isn't helpless anymore, but the five-year-old her was it.  
"I don't know why he did it, you have to ask him yourself . He wants or wanted revenge, but not to you . His childhood was over when he was eight, your parents have rejected him , in most cases our instructors wanted to either manipulate or kill him and Al has shellac him, so there are enough before you to who he could take revenge. "  
"Wait a minute: Al has shellac him? "  
"Yes, he gave Tibor to blame for the accident in those days. I won't tell you what happened exactly, but the accdent was so bad that it has Tibor completely changed and it's all probably made at all possible that he changes sides . An agent such as Tibor does not simply about . Something happened in the last few months , and I 'm pretty sure that it all brings us in greater danger than anything else ever before. "


	5. freedom

Just running .  
That's exactly what she always wants to do: enjoying this feeling of absolute freedom . And no watchdogs who need to observe and document every move she do. Fortunately, none of her minders is smart enough to see through her nightly forays . A small jump out the window is enough , and she 's rid of them for now.  
She is never be out for more than one hour, but if you shall be monitored throughout the day it is a real boon for a fourteen year old girl. And she's already controlled a lifetime : since she's a small child, she is stuck in the witness protection program, she changes her home and her " babysitter " as often as her underwear and she don't know her family. She doesn't even know why she is this important: she can't remember anything, and even Al doesn't want to tell her something. Al is the only person who accompanies her all the time . He's the leader of any boarding or something similar , and he has promised her to teach her at some point also .  
If she's old enough. How much she hates this saying ? But eventually it will stop this constant back and forth, for sure.  
The girl feels how the cold night air is filling her lungs, while she is creeping cautiously around the plot of the neighbor. There is no use for witnesses during her nightly walk, definitly the tattletales would rat her out. A quick glance around the corner just to be on the safe side.  
Then she runs off. Down the street, just enjoy this darkness. Previously, as a child she has often been afraid of the dark, now she loves that little adrenaline rush and the feeling of absolute independence, even if it's only for a fleeting moment.  
She hides quickly behind the next hedge, as she faces a car. She has never seen this car before, but as I said there is no use for witnesses.  
Let's go!  
Around the next corner, through the narrow dark street that leads to the playground ... Just gorgeous. Not even the slight drizzle can dampen this feeling.  
She is just half an hour on the road when she perceives this slightly burning smell . Suddenly she hears a loud bang , and litle later three more. Do the teenagers fire these damn clacker again? No, it's not weekend , no one goes out of the house in the rain at this time and the bangers sound different. Moreover there lives no other teenager but her in her street.  
Wait a minute. On her road? No, this can't be!  
Panicked, she sprints through the alley and doesn't care about the small puddles on their way , through which they simply pass through with her bare feet. But she can see the cause of the burning smell from the street : A house is ablaze .  
Her home.


	6. doubt

Julius is starting to act really strangely. Okay, now he has new information about his brother, and yes, it must be pretty hard for him, but does he really have to fall quiet during the whole trip? They have left Max apartment an hour ago, and the trip will take at least three hours. And Julius is just sitting in the passenger seat, staring into the darkness. That's not unbearable!  
"Would you please stop dreaming and tell me what you think of the whole story now?"  
"Hmm?"  
Oh great, he is once again completely out of it.  
"All the things that Max has told us today. Do you think he's really telling the truth? "  
"Of course not ! It can't be true."  
"I don't know if everything is correct but at least part could be true, right? We can ask Al what he knows about it."  
"Even if that's true . He is mistaken what Tibor concerns . We have experienced it ourselves."  
"There is only one way to figure that out and you know it "  
Annoyed Julius sighs. "Stop it, Delilah. Tibor is lying anyway , so whatis the profit by question him? "  
"Do you really think that Maximilian is wrong or do you wish it? Slowly but surely I guess latter."  
"Are you crazy ? . Tibor would butter me up and then he'll stab me in the back, " Quietly, so that even Delilah can't hear it, he adds: "Just like any other time. "  
"That's a possibility. The second is that Maximilian really is right and Tibor is as good as dead if we won't do anything. This isn't likely, but possible. I know you well, Julius: If that should happen, you could never forgive yourself, even though he has tried to kill you. Even if it is difficult: You have to talk to him, andfast. "  
Funny, something like that Maximilian also said to Julius. 'It may be that I'm lying or mistaken, but if I was right and Tibor would really be killed, you can't undo it. Although he is quite idiot, but still your brother. And would you make a life long accused of being responsible for his death by your inaction.'


	7. talk between brothers

Julius is astonished on his own nervousness. The conversation with Max was yesterday, and the next morning he went to the jail to speak with Tibor.  
Alone. He and Delilah agreed that Tibor would probably - if ever - talk to Julius. And now, Tibor sits with his hands tied in the visiting room, the only area into which they can speak freely. Julius just waiting for the OK of the guards, then he can finally go in. He breathes one last time and curses this damn idea, then it starts.  
Totally relaxed Tibor is sitting on the hard chair, his face as impenetrable as ever.  
"I've already thought you had forgotten me. Nice that you show up once in a while, Julius ."  
Did he really talked?  
"Be glad I 'm here, technically you haven't earned it."  
Tibor pulls his right eyebrow , as always when he sees through Julius.  
"So it wasn't your idea to visit your own brother. Well, you 're welcome to go back . But I 'm assuming that you want something from me."  
" Oh well , I will finally get some answers."´  
"Well , and on what questions?"  
Surely this is a trap, right? Since when Tibor answers questions ?  
"What 's wrong with your I - answer - no - questions - rule ?" Demonstrative Tibor raises his hands, which are connected with handcuffs.  
"I probably habe no other choice here , haven't I? In addition, you are due to some answers. Don't worry, I'll be honest, even if it seems quite illogical to emphasize this separately. I have only one requirement: Place me questions I can answer and whose answer you can't reply yourself with a bit of logical thinking."  
Julius is surprised. He didn't reckon that his older brother would even talk much less that he would answer questions. Accordingly is his preparation.  
What should he ask, pray tell? Is it just him or is Tibor kinda amused about the helplessness of his brother?  
"I have just one simple question : What's all this crap?"  
"You call this a simple question? For me it's the question for sure, right? Put a fine point on them, please."  
Although Tibor is wearing handcuffs, Julius is feeling inferior . How can his brother stay relaxed?  
"Okay, then I'll try these: Why did you need the zero-list , and why didn't you just kill me as you could?"  
"I've already told you that I don't want to kill you."  
"You told me that you don't want to kill me now, and you wanted to make my life so difficult as possible."  
"And I done so, right? Otherwise I would be pretty disappointed with my work. I still don't want to kill you, and before you ask : No, also neither Delilah nor other ones from your academy."  
It sounds like a mixture of snorting and laughing when Julius replies: " I did but differently in memory. I 'm just saying venomous snakes in the truck. Besides, you 've Delilah threatened as a child, pushed her back into the past and then destroys the zero - list."  
"Rather I stumbled her back into the past than to the afterlife , or don't you think so? But to the point I 'll come back keep to the venomous snakes : You've probably enormous talent to chop you into computers but reading doesn't seem to be one of your strengths. It's impressive how you found out my false name, but you also should have read the official job name: transportation of snakes. " Again, Tibor manages that Julius feels like a fool .  
"I 've assumed that that was a lie."  
"And just then it is the truth. But you're right, the snakes weren't there for no reason. I wanted to deal with possible pursuers as long as possible."  
"You near have dealed with us for good."  
"Don't tell me you can't handle a few simple snakes. Even I trust you to do better. Also, you weren't the only ones who were after me."  
Julius himself saves the question who else would have Tibor want to pursue, he would find out soon enough. "Why did you want to go back in the past? We know that you knew that you can't change anything."  
Hardly Julius has pronounced the sentence, he regrets it already. Tibor's look could kill a whole army now .  
"How do you know that? You spoke with Max, right?"  
"Right."  
"That's probably my fault. Nevertheless, there's a small mistake: it's true that you can't change anything in the past, which wasn't so anyway, but you can influence it anyway . "  
Julius is obviously confused . "It's as clear as mud. "  
"The best example is your little girlfriend : everywhere in facility nine are images painted by her which represent fight scenes hang between us."  
"And she could paint it just because we were in the past. So that's also with her watch ! "  
"Quite right! But influence is always included in the calculation from the beginning, so if I would want to kill you as a child it couldn't work because you definitely lives in adulthood. Even if it would work : If I had killed you it would have changed the entire course of time You would never have became agents and never would have stopped some idiots with their great plans for conquest. And for me, that wouldn't probably been good. "  
"Butterfly effect . But then what did you wanted to do with the zero-list? It's actually useless. "  
» Useless ? Quite not . Can't you imagine what you could do with it? Remember, although you can't change the past , the present and the future, however, already . "  
" I still have no idea. "  
"Useless? Surely not! Have you no imagination what you could do with it? Remember, although you can't change the past, but however the present and the future."  
"I still have no idea. "  
"Now you disappoint me, little brother. Something you'd better understand: Something that exists in the future must also exist in the past. But if something was apparently destroyed in the past doesn't mean that it was actually destroyed at all. Let's say , someone from the past has important information and is shot before he can say anything. Your present self couldn't save this person, yet surveys . You only had this information in the future and it wouldn't change the past. Or an important document with all the names of agents and trainers who deserted to the project , was purely coincidental destroyed by fire . Your future self could leave no trace, but take the document itself. "  
"You can take nothing from the past with the future , the same problem even existed with Delilah's watch. "  
"But there's a tiny difference: Delilah watch existed all the time, a destroyed document doesn't matter."  
"Stop it, my head explodes ! But I think I've pretty much got it. Don't say that you want to blow the project up with these informations"  
Well I don't say it , but you would be right with it. "  
"That's impossible! Max said you were deserted!"  
"A few months ago I thought the same thing also from him. I have made the biggest mistake you can make as an agent. I trusted the wrong person "  
"Your client?"  
» client isn't quite right, but basically you can call it that. I was told that the zero - list has not been destroyed and so I had the opportunity to bust these traitors. They told me that my former friends had all overrun. When I received the order to kill you I knew what was going on. And no, I don't know the identity of my order giver , that makes things so dangerous. "  
"Why did you trustd him, usually you aren't so naive."  
Tibor laughs joyless. "You're just the right person to ask me that, Julius. They have done with me exactly the same I've done with you . He has given me informations that I would otherwise never get."  
"What kind of information can be so good that you can no longer trust your own friends?"  
"Maybe that my little brother is still alive and where he is."  
That's blows Julius mind. "Uh? You knew nothing of me?"  
"Of course I knew that I have a little brother, but eight years ago our great parents have told me you were killed by the idiots I should seized during my first mission. "  
" Our parents are death for over sixteen years, if you can't talk to ghosts you are lying."  
Tibor's laughter sounds not a bit amused . "Oh no, I'm not lying . At least not now . The two were among the best agents in the world to fake theirs own death was a breeze . Unfortunately, they were not half as good parents."  
"You must be kidding me! Why should they do that?"  
"For the same reason why I 'm sitting in jail right now. They wanted to stop the project, and probably they know more than all of us together. I don't know if they are still alive, if it interests you. On the day when you found out that we are brothers, I didn't even know that you knew nothing of their survival. "  
That's a very cynical joke.  
It costs Julius any self-control not to yell at Tibor. If he would the academy get the badly needed informations.  
He musts stay calm now and play Tibor's game, even if it's hard.  
"Did you mean that when you said 'they have you to replace me?"  
"Yes. You never really thought about it, didn't you?"  
No, Julius didn't. If he is honest , he wanted Tibor so good it went displace. "I'm 25  
years old, although that you didn't knew my exact age you couldn't appreciate much older. Sixteen years ago, I was nine years old, one year in the project. Fairly early to give up your own child, right?"  
Julius can not longer bear the lies . What if it's the truth?  
"So they have offended you after your mission. But if they told you that you are responsible for my death and knew exactly that I was still alive , it can only mean that they wanted to protect both of us."  
"They wanted to protect you from me . Did Max told you what happened then?"  
Of Tibor's initial composure and indifference is not much left . Now it's getting serious.  
"He just told us that there was an accident and since then you 're no longer the same. Al had then frazzled you out. " Tibor considering exactly what he says.  
"Not only Al . I was supposed to protect a daughter of agents. Her parents apparently came at an important mission killed , and they also wanted to kill her . When we finally had the idiots who should eliminate her, there was a shootout. I didn't want to shoot anybody , so I shot one of the two in the shin . At this moment he pulled the girl forward. The bullet went right through her shoulder."  
After a short pause, he adds: "I killed a young girl, Julius."  
The new information even affects Julius deeply. For the first time in his life he sees true regret in Tibor's eyes. He never thought that his brother is capable to mourn another human being at all. Provided that it isn't another component of Tibor show. Can it be true that he actually regretted a mistake? A thousend questions are spinning around in Julius head but he tries a minimum to show.  
" Did their parents have any information about the project?" Whatever was wrong with Julius question, it makes Tibor downright angry.  
" Are you aware that I confessed you to kill a kid? Damn it all, there were informations about the project but I only learned later that some instructors overran. I would have to be suspicious at least when some of them have rewarded me for my failure."  
"Until a few hours ago I was convinced that you were going to kill me , the girl's death was an accident which only happened because you didn't want to become a murderer. I can't understand that Al blamed you for this. Couldn't you trust him because of that?"  
"Al and Scarlett are both no traitors, but they would never trust me again.  
It also was about trust when I pushed back Delilah into the past. My informant apparently didn't know that I knew that you can't kill anyone in the past. If I had Delilah not threatened as a child or pushed back into the past , I would be leaked up and most likely dead and you too. I also didn't know if Robinson is one of the traitors or not, so I had to keep up appearances to really want to kill you as long as possible . I wanted the information about the project. And I want these two men who wanted to kill the girl , no matter what the cost. "  
"But your client never donors had never planned that you get the information. You just should do the dirty jobs ."

" Yes. As I have written: The cake is a lie."


	8. choices

Impatiently Julius is waiting for a response from Al. Not even now, two hours after his conversation with Tibor, Julius understands what actually happened in there. During the conversation, it all seemed so logical and simple, you could almost call it a normal conversation between brothers. Did he actually believed Tibor? Can he trust him to some extent? Three months ago he wouldn't even believed him if he had said that the earth is round and now he accepts the whole story? At this moment Julius doubts about his common sense.  
Although ... Everything Tibor has said sounds somehow logical, right? Like a giant jigsaw puzzle, every little detail a piece. Everything worked so nice, but are the parts really right? Maybe so. If Al would just say something! Scarlett is also in the office, Delilah is waiting outside. Finally Scarlett interrupts the silence.  
"You should Julius really tell the truth. Before more happens. "  
"I know , but that's just not so easy."  
"Just tell me what's wrong. Has Tibor told the truth now or not?"  
Perplexed Al raises his arms. "I don't know either, man. But it isn't as improbable as it may seem at first blush. In any case the story of the girl wasn't a lie, even if I'm still sorry."  
"So you knew the whole time about Tibor? And that our parents might are still alive? Why didn't you say something?"  
"Woah slowly with the young spring rolls. I knew from Tibor, but that your parents might be still alive is also new to me. Surely it would be possible. Their bodies never have been found after the explosion. "  
The screams that Julius has kept so well back during the conversation with Tibor now take the full force on Al . "And then you are simply assumed they were dead? You ought to have found any evidence!"  
Scarlett isn't a bit frightened by the outburst of her agent. It was bound to happen so far. "We found body parts , but any identification was impossible at this time. I'm sorry, kiddo."  
"You felt sorry, Scarlett ? You can' be serious!"  
"To whom you are angry, Julius? We didn't told you from your brother because we didn't want to make the project pay attention to you. After the story with the girl I told him very cruel things just to keep him away from you."  
"I hope you expect no gratitude from me, Al."  
"No , and neither do I expect forgiveness from Tibor. But you would have been the perfect remedy for certain people to blackmail him. Even then I knew that your brother was attached to the girl but I couldn't imagine that her death has affected him like this. He must have realized that's something wrong in the project."  
"Or we were right with our first guess and he deserted."  
" Or this. The question is: Do you want to trust him, Julius? "  
He doesn't know. If he would trust the wrong person he would risk his and Delilah's life. On the other hand, he can't trust Al and Scarlett fully, right?  
'And would you make a life long accused of being responsible for his death by your inaction'. Even Maximilian firmly believes that Tibor never wanted to kill him, but does it also mean that they can believe Tibor? But with his statement Max was unfortunately right .  
"There are three ways which are obvious: Either he has gone crazy, affiliated to the project and tries to bust it now. Then I would try to forgive him and we need all information to stop the project. But he could also still belong to the other side and keep us all for a fool. In this case, he would wait for me to trust him and then he would kill us all. However, if he's really telling the truth, someone will try to kill him soon and in all probability he would manage it. Then the entire academy would be in danger. In other words, we are here anyway as good as dead once again ."  
"Welcome to the world of secret agents. There was another incident yesterday which probably also related to this situation. I'll give you a little time with your decision. Could you please stop phoning, Scarlett?"  
Julius not even notices that Scarlett is embroiled in a phone conversation for some time. The conversation seems to be quite important, because the otherwise relaxed face of Scarlett looks very worried and serious at times.  
"Sorry kiddo, no respite this time. There just was an armed attack on the prison. The attackers seem to have had some complicity in jail. Two guards were killed."  
"What's about Tibor?"  
"Their were looking for him. Luckily he's just wounded. Before they could again aimed at him, one of the attackers was shot in the leg. They had to flee as quickly as possible. There were a man and a woman, at least one of the dead guards was their accomplice."  
"So they definitely wanted to kill Tibor."  
"Either that or he's an even better actor than we thought anyway. Make up your mind, Julius: Should we bring him to the academy or back to prison?"  
There isn't a true choice in his opinion .  
"First bring him to the hospital, then to the academy. "


	9. trust your partner

Tibor's sight is a little strange. If he can kill with his eyes elsewhere : At the moment he looks rather tired and exhausted. No wonder, when two shots would have conveyed an almost afterlife. One shot grazed the right thigh , the other the left shoulder. According to the doctors are both pure flesh wounds but the bullet his shoulder has almost destroyed vessels and muscles.  
Either way, even for Tibor , as he himself says was trained in more pain control techniques as his brother knows all, the pain must be hellish.  
Was it really just one of his plans? In the case of a normal super agent definitely not, but at Tibor you should doubt the whole thing again. But how to shot twice from more than seven meters without to kill him? Pure precision job that calls for a shooter who even shoots calm when he is embroiled in another battle.  
» Scarlett wants to take a look at your injuries now , she doesn't trust the doctors in the hospital. Also, I should tell you from Al that the carpet is new and you shall watch where you drip ."  
Delilah shows on the tiny blood drops which leave distinct imprints on the white carpet next to Tibor's chair. With a silent nod Tibor leaves the office.  
"Give it to me straight, Julius: What do you think of the whole story? "  
"I have no idea . Tibor is cunning , but I fear he couldn't plan anything like this, could he?"  
"Tell you it to me." Delilah looks him straight in the eye . She knows that it isn't easy for Julius to answer, but she have to know it.  
After some hesitation he says: "At least we know that he hadn't lied at some parts, Al and Scarlett have confirmed to me ."  
"And what's about the rest? Do you see it confirmed because he was shot or is it all just a trap? "  
She remains stubborn what makes Julius frustration grow. "So you think that I would have to leave him in prison because it was all a trap anyway. "  
Delilah shakes her head. "No, I didn't say . I have only one question: Have you brought him here , because everything indicates that he is telling the truth or only because you hope that he's telling the truth "  
Why she requires a statement of Julius now? He sighs, when Delilah demands answers no one has a chance. "I had no time to reconsider my decision anyway. I've done what seemed to be right to me at the moment. He is my brother, Delilah. No matter what he has done, I couldn't allow that he was shot by some idiots."  
"So you don't want to take any risks when it comes to his safety."  
"Let me say it this way: He knows more about the project than we do, and every bit of knowledge we have is sorely needed. Sooner or later we will faced up with the project, and then every information is important for the safety of the academy. "  
Thus Delilah is also satisfied. "I would never question your decision ,you know that. But you can't change that he is your brother. I just wanted to make sure that you can look at it somewhat objectively. I would have acted the same way, to be honest. You could not allow him to remain in prison and will then probably killed."  
Delilah can't or doesn't want to say more , because at this moment Al and Scarlett enters the office together with Tibor. "I don't wish to pussyfoot around. Scarlett and I have decided that Tibor will temporary stay her for his own safety. Don't Look at me like this, man. You have a choice: either academy or jail. Noboy is shooting you here, at least as long as you behave yourself properly. That's for both of you, yes I mean you, Julius: No scratching, hitting , kicking, biting , pushing out a helicopter , car or other flying, driving or floating vehicles or other brotherly antics, you heard? Well , then I like the first order for the three of you: There's a 14 year old girl upstairs, who actually belongs to the witness protection program. There was an attack last night, the two agents who should take care of her were executed and the house was almost completely burned. She was fortunately not in the house, but the attack was definitely meant for her. For her own protection, she is now housed in the Academy. "  
Delilah and Julius look at each other . Tibor as a babysitter for a teenager? That could be fun. He is interested in something else.  
"Why she's in the protection program?"  
"Well, that just you ask, Tibor . I can't tell you all, but her parents were involved with the project and are now either dead or gone underground . The girl is protected from the project since the age of six . One must assume that it has parts of her past repressed as a result of traumatic memories."  
"And a certain people want to prevent her remembers again."  
"So it is, Delilah . You should take care of her and prevent her from making trouble for herself . "  
"Making trouble for herself? Wha do you mean, Al ?"  
"She's a teenager, man. You and Delilah have brought you at that age constantly in danger. But for the girl the whole situation is new and unfamiliar , so be nice to her. I'm talking about you, Tibor: You're here all the time to deal with agents, but it is basically a simple civilian . She is neither stupid nor naive, but she hasn't been formed yet."  
"Not yet?"  
"If she proves herself I could consider to train her here. Before the GIB will train her we should, even a mashed potato would be too good for them. But don't say her that. Go to her, she's living in Ursula's old room. Just asecond, Tibor."  
Al grabs Tibor's healthy shoulder so he stops . "She is fourteen. I hope you understand what I mean. "  
Tibor doesn't need to think too long , he knows what Al try to say . "Do not worry Al, I can count."


	10. mission babysitter

This room is so cool! The bed is nearly two meters wide, and directly opposite is a huge TV. A computer is also available, but the little kitschy dressing table must definitely go out . But the best is definitely the bathroom. An own bathroom , that's just crazy! No matter where she has been before, this room overtops everything. Just when she wants to lie down on the bed, there's a knock at the door. Do they all have such perfect timing ?This bed is so comfortable ...  
"Come when it's no Yeti! "  
Three adults come into her room, presumably her new babysitter. The blond guy and the woman should be only a few years older than herself, the redhead with the visible bad mood also seems to be still relatively young.  
"So I 'm assuming you bring me nothing to eat. "  
"Umm no, should we? From now we shall... "  
"Protect me. Tell me something new. "  
The redhead is mumbling something about 'we can also let it be' which prompts Blondie to knock him gently on the bandaged shoulder. Gently, but still painful.  
The woman gives her this I - know - how - bad - it - for - you - must -be -face. "You don't hear this for the first time, right? We know what happened last night. Are you okay ? "  
Just stay cool now . Nobody needs to know that her knees still tremble when she thinks about it. "I feel better than my old watchers. I wasn't in the house."  
The other two are probably convinced, but of course must Pumuckl go into it.  
"Why not?"  
Oh ha, he isn't an easy man to deal with. Nevertheless, remain calm. "I went out for a walk . "  
" At two clock at night? Pretty late for a walk. "  
"I just love walking," and to nip any further questions from these idiots in the bud she adds quickly: "Who are you anyway? Normally, people introduce themself before they question me . "  
Blondi sounds much more kind as the other guy. "That's right . My name is Julius and that's Delilah. Al hasn't told us your name by the way."  
"Dominique . And what's mister-smiling-banned name? "  
"Tibor."  
"That's actually a name? Wasn't there a comic or something? I think it was Tibor son of the jungle. At least I'm not the only one with a stupid name. "  
Well, redhead shows no reaction. Too bad . In return, Blondi must to suppress a laughing fit. Delilah is trying to distract .  
"Why don't you like it? Dominique is a nice name. "  
Dominique is darting malignant glances towards her.  
"Nice?! I don't know what my parents were thinking, but I'm not, I repeat NO 40 year old woman with bottle-blonde hair, who trained herself a pseudo-french accent and breeds little kitten! And the worst thing is: There is no good nickname!"  
"Okay, we'll come up with something. Come on, I'll show you just where the canteen is."  
Nevertheless seems to be the nice one. Finally something to eat! Dominique may not know that she's just trying to keep her away from Tibor.  
"You could kill her, right?"  
"You guessed right, baby brother."  
"That wasn't guessing, you almost went off her."  
"Oh yes."  
Julius smiles happy. "I like this girl."  
"The brat has nerves! She has insulted me ! "  
Angry proposes Tibor against the punching bag but regrets it at the same moment . Such a bullet in the shoulder can be pretty painful.  
"She hasn't insulted you directly , but rather your name ... "  
But this reassurance , however, bring Julius only dirty looks . Does the guy really think that he can kill someone by looking at them? Although in Tibors case it might works.  
"I mention this only reluctantly, but only because it was shot at you and you 're the brother of Julius doesn't mean that you're off the hook. Who tells us that you don't kill Dominique at the first opportunity ? "  
"Oh, I will kill her, for sure. Do you know why I didn't do it ? "  
"Because you into the depths of your heart you like this girl ? "  
" No. "  
Julius advises. "Because you hate killing and never kill small teens? "  
"Oh no, Julius. Too many witnesses. "  
Does he mean that seriously or is he just angry ? Difficult to say, Tibor is angry almost around the clock .  
"I 'm very grateful that you didn't leave me in jail and I really wouldn't like to complain , but is that really necessary? "  
"Wait. Did you really thank us? I mean you are really gratefull? Delilah, I hope we have the tape . "  
This happens rarely. Tibor thanks. A sensation !  
"Still, I'd rather get tested weapons on me instead of babysitting a teenager ."  
"Well, Scarlett doesn't always want to patch you up. Also: You know her hardly, certainly she isn't that bad. "  
"That's what our mother also said over my previous dentist and he wanted to pull me of three healthy teeth when I was a child."  
Julius must remember how their mother advised him as a little boy to become a dentist , but he better tries to get this idea out of his head . And to mention it to Tibor is certainly not a great idea as well.  
"Anyway. Dominique should be killed, but she wasn't home at two clock in the morning. The question is: Who was it?"  
"It could be anyone of the project, but murder followed by arson is the hallmark of Giulia and Montinguez . "  
Delilah considers. " Montinguez sounds familiar somehow. "  
"No suprise, he was the deputy director of the project and a bigwig in the GIB. Giulia was in the same year as me. We didn't like eachother then and now she's tending to shoot everything and everyone. "  
"Were they also the ones who have attacked you in the cell? "  
Tibor shakes his head. "No. Giulia is suitable as an agent just like me for cooking and knitting, but it must be admitted that no one can shoot as her. If she had shot at me, you could visit me in the morgue now. I don't know the attackers and their accomplices. "  
Delilah taps on her communicator .  
"Then we should quickly find out who it was. We should go upstairs now, Zoe and the others are back. Moreover, we shouldn't leave Dominiue alone for too long."


	11. everything wrong

Although she is hungry , Dominique leaves the canteen early. There are only a few people there, but they stare her like a sore thumb . She makes herself a sandwich and tried as unobtrusive as possible to get to their room. Several times she becomes lost, and when she passes at the office for the fifth time she wonders if she can borrow a compass and a map somewhere . This agent academy is huge! She hasn't seen Al and Scarlett since her arrival , but rejects the idea to look for them now . From a window Dominique sees the huge pool and regrets it a little that it's too cold to swim outside. At least for mere mortals . Finally she finds a hallway that occurs to her fairly well known and in fact : A small sign on the wall marked " sleeping rooms " shows to the left. Why not in the first place? But as soon as she bends, she hears laughter and voices in the corridor. In no case she wants to meet one of these crazed agents , but where to go? Carefully, she looks around the corner. Indeed : Two men and a little too small side woman converse on the corridor, in front of her room ! These three agents weren't down in the canteen , so they didn't see her before. Maybe they just go ahead? But she abandons this hope the same. The man with the tousled hair has his arm around the woman , when the begin to smooch they she can wait three years for her food ! Well, now wins the famine. Quick counts the teenager to three before she takes all her courage together and goes to her room. But as soon as she wants to press the latch down , the other man grabs her by the shoulders. "Hey ! What are you doing here? " Oh no, they still know nothing about her? How to explain it? Just stay cool now . "I'm hungry and want to go in my room, or is it forbidden? " Well done, they are confused. The mouth of curly head opens and closes on and on, but the woman still seems unimpressed . "Ah, and what's your name ? And you know that the room was actually locked, right? " "They put me in the room this morning, it was probably the only one that was still free. My name is Dominique, but for heaven's sake : let me eat now . " "Then that would be clarified before. My name is Zoe and these guys are Emmet and Noesy . Why are you in the academy? Will you been trained? " She shakes her head . "No, I've run out of babysitter. Now they watch here out for me. " "So I 'm assuming that you are part of the witness protection program. Say, have you seen the Delilah and Julius ? We've been looking the whole academy after for them. " The girl points to the other man, who is just along the corner. "They were with that grumpy redhead all the time, ask him . "

The rest is too fast for her. Suddenly one of the agents tears it backwards , Emmet turns out protectively in front of her. "Oh my God , he has killed Delilah and Julius? How did you broke out of the prison, Tibor ? " The three agents seek immediate combat stance , but Tibor shrugs not even an eyelash. You've got to hand it to him : He's pretty damn cool . "Point one: No, I haven't killed anyone. Not yet. " In the last sentence, he looks striking on Dominique . That figures. " Point two : I 'm not broken out, I was released . At least you could call it like that . " Yeah and I'm Santa Claus . Tell us no lies, Tibor ! " "I 'll tell it reluctant but he tells the truth. " This stuns the three young agents. Are they really in the right academy or why Julius protect his brother ? "Delilah , I think Julius has gone mad . We were just two weeks away ! " "Well, a lot has happened in the last two days . We explain it to you , but let Dominique in her room. " Oh no, come on! Whenever it is exciting. Reluctantly, the girl goes to her room . Well, now she can eat at least finite. " ... Ah, summarized Tibor and the girl will stay here at first." Still Emmet can't quite believe what his two friends have just told . "Yes, that's the safest . " "Are you sure? You must be crazy, Julius. At our last meeting Tibor has cleaned with Emmet and my head the toilet, I run out of steam for it! " Oh yes, Tibor can still remember it exactly . Don't laugh now, otherwise it makes him even more suspicious. "Don't worry , before you 're off I'll rinse a little girl down the toilet." He coulnd't bie back it. "Could you please stop Dominique threaten? Also: Other want to kill her longer, so ger in line with your death threats. " "That isn't a threat, that's a promise. " And again the question : Is he serious ? Certainly not, or is he? "Okay, we conclude: Tibor doesn't want to kill us, but a little girl ." "That's right . " "But he shall take care of the girl now. " "That's right . " "And he stay here in the Academy. " "That's right . Man Noesy, your IQ has risen or why you're on times as a quick-witted . " " Haha, Delilah. I don't care . But I warn you : If I be lying dead tomorrow morning in my bed because he made us smothered with a pillow, then I kill you all ! " "I kill one and he kills all , what a positive effect. " Luckily for him, no one seems to pay attention to Tibor's saying . They don't seem to understand irony these days.


End file.
